1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-317821 discloses a device connector to be mounted on a case of a device. The device connector includes a device connecting portion to be connected to a device-side terminal provided in a device. An outer conductor is pulled out in a direction different from a connecting direction to the device-side terminal. An inner conductor electrically connects the device connecting portion and the outer conductor. A housing accommodates the inner conductor inside and rubber plug is mounted on a part of the housing where the outer conductor is pulled out and is retained by a retainer.
The retainer is not fixed firmly to the housing. Thus, vibration cannot be blocked reliably when the outer conductor vibrates, and contact portions of the device-side terminal and the device connecting portion may slide on each other.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to protect contact portions of a device-side terminal and a device connecting portion by reducing vibration of an outer conductor.